Recuerdos Del Pasado
by and122
Summary: Namine se muda a Nueva York tras la ruptura de sus padres, en la ciudad encontrara a un personaje el cual se convertirá en su mejor amiga. Este Fanfic es una explicacion de unos de los capitulos de Foward Unto Dawn. Espero que os guste


**Recuerdos del pasado**

**Hola gente, esta historia que he escrito la he sacado de unos de los capítulos de mi primera historia, Foward Unto Dawn, en la cual por la trama de la historia Naminé le contaba su vida a Vanitas y de cómo se hizo amiga del personaje que yo cree (Tamara) y como me pareció que cuando la escribí no la hice de la forma más detallada posible he hecho este mini fanfic para ello.**

**Si estás leyendo esta historia por primera vez, espero que te guste y por si no entiendes de donde ha surgido todo esto, te recomiendo que leas Foward Unto Dawn, ya que de esa forma lo entenderás mucho mejor.**

**La saga de kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, no a mí.**

**Empecemos con Recuerdos del pasado.**

* * *

"Naminé cariño despierta, que ya hemos aterrizado" – me dijo mi madre mientras me rascaba la cabeza para que despertara.

"No mama, cinco minutitos mas por favor"

"Venga que nos esta esperando nuestra nueva casa"

"¡Enserio!..., pues venga vamos mami" – Le dije despertándome muy emocionada.

"Vale tesoro, pero espera que toda la gente baje"

"Entendido mama" – Le respondí de forma muy entusiasmada.

* * *

Ya habíamos bajado del avión, mama y yo habíamos ido a recoger las maletas y estábamos esperando en la entrada del enorme aeropuerto a la tía Sara.

"Cariño estas ansiosa por ver a tu tía" – Me dijo mi mama ya que pudo ver que lo único que yo hacía era mirar de un lado a otro para ver si la tía Sara estaba aquí.

"Si" – le dije muy alegre.

"Hey Amelia, Nam, por aquí" – Escuche como mi tía nos llamaba.

"¡Tía Sara!" – Grite mientras soltaba la mano de mama y salía corriendo asía ella y salta asía sus brazos para abrazarla"

"Hola Nami" – Me dijo mi tía mientras me abrazaba – "¡Vaya!, cuanto has crecido ya, ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?"

"Tengo cuatro tía" – Le dije mientras le enseñaba con mi mano cuatro dedos.

"Hola Sara, ¿Cómo esta?" – Escuche que decía mi madre mientras se acercaba a nosotras"

"Bien Amelia, ¿Qué tal el vuelo?"

"Muy tranquilo, nos pasamos casi todo el rato durmiendo"

"Si, tienes razón mami"

"Bueno Nam, porque no vamos al coche ya para que nos pongamos en marcha hacia la ciudad, que seguro te va a encantar" – Me dijo m tía mientras ayudaba a mama con las maletas.

"¡Sí!" – Respondí muy alegre.

* * *

Mis ojos no hacían nada más que mirar por la ventana, estaba con la boca abierta debido a lo grande y hermosa que era esa ciudad – **"Gua, es tan diferente a las islas" – **Pene mientras veía esa gran cantidad de enormes edificios, coches y personas.

"Bueno Nam, ¿Qué te parece Nueva York? – Me pregunto mi tía mientras conducía.

"Es fantástica tía"

"Si lo es cariño" – Me dijo mi madre.

"Pero y ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar a la nueva casa?"

"Pues mira ya hemos llegado" – Me dijo mi tía mientras aparcaba el coche delante de un enorme edificio.

"¿Aquí es donde vamos a vivir mama?" – Pregunte incrédula.

"Si tesoro, es aquí" – Me respondí mi madre.

Al bajar del coche me quede con la boca abierta ya que desde el coche no se veía todo lo alto que era el edificio. Ayude a mama y a la ti a Sara a bajar las maletas y cuando entramos al vestíbulo del edifico me quede observando lo grande que era, hasta que mama me llamo para que entrara en el ascensor.

"Bueno vamos al piso 42, Nam, ¿quieres pulsar el botón?" – Me pregunto mama.

"Si"

El ascensor nos llevo hasta el piso 42 y al abrirse las puertas la tía Sara nos guio hasta la última puerta del pasillo.

"¿Preparada Nam?" – Me pregunto mama.

"Si" – Le respondí algo nerviosa.

Y cuando la tía abrió la puerta yo me quede impresionada, entramos a una enorme sala decorada de forma acogedora, pero lo que más me impresiono fueron los dos enormes ventanales que daban hacia la ciudad y por donde se podía ver todo. Yo salí corriendo y me pegue a los cristales a ve todo, pude ver un enorme sitio lleno de arboles por el cual me quede impresionada - **¿Cómo puede haber un bosque dentro de la ciudad"**

"Ese lugar se llama Central Park" – Me dijo mi tía mientras se agachaba hasta mi altura - ¿Te gusta?

"Si" – Le respondí mientras seguía viendo el lugar.

"Pues un día de estos te llevo para que lo conozcas"

"¡Enserio!" – Le respondí muy emocionada.

"Claro, además tengo otra sorpresa para ti"

"¿Cuál?"

"Sube las escaleras y la primera puerta a la derecha ábrela"

"Vale"

Subí las escaleras muy emocionada y al abrir la puerta me quede sin respiración, delante de mi estaba mi cuarto con las paredes de color rojo y negro, en ella había un montón de cuadros con paisaje, había un enorme armario, mi cama era enorme y delante de ella había una enorme cómoda, también otro enorme ventanal que mostraba una vita mucho mejor de Central Park, empecé a caminar para ver que más cosas habían. Pude ver que habían dos puertas, una al abrirla conducía hasta un enorme baño para mi sola y la otra me llevaba a una especie de estudio lleno de libros, también con una zona llena de pinturas y un caballete y lo mejor era que también tenía dos puertas de cristal que daban a una hermosa terraza llena de flores – "¡Esto es genial! , este cuarto es fantástico" – dije gritando de emoción, hasta que escuche un sonido que provenía del estudio y al ver que era vi delante de mí a un pequeño cachorro de husky siberiano, era de color negro y blanco. Empecé a gritar de la alegría y baje corriendo las escaleras como una loca para darle las gracias a mi tía y pude ver como ella y mi madre se habían dado cuenta de lo que había visto.

"¿Te gusto la sorpresa?- Me pregunto mi madre sonriéndome.

"Si, me encanto"

"Bueno hermanita será mejor que me valla ya, que tengo que madrugar para el trabajo"

"Enserio" – Dije un poco triste

"Tu tía tiene razón Nam, además mañana empiezas clases y lo mejor será que cenes y vallas a la cama, que esta anocheciendo" – Me dijo mi madre

"Es verdad Nam, además porque no vas a jugar con Sasha"- Me dijo mi tía.

"¿Sasha?" – Le pregunte curiosa.

"Si, la perrita se llama así"

"Tienes razón, tía"

Tras despedirme me fui a mi habitación a jugar con Sasha, hasta que mama me llamo para cenar y despues me mando bañarme y a acostarme, lo mejor es que dejo que Sasha pudiera dormir en mi cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente yo me encontraba ya en la escuela muy nerviosa porque no conocía a nadie. Al entrar a clase la profesora me llamo al principio de la clase para que me presentara, hay si fue cuando empecé a sentirme todavía más nerviosa. Para mi suerte controle mis nervios y me presente a toda la clase pero empecé a escuchar murmullos cuando dije que yo venía de las Islas del Destino. Cuando empezó el recreo no sabía qué hacer así que decidí acercarme a un grupito de chicas para ver si podía estar con ellas.

"Ho – Hola, ¿puedo estar con vosotras durante el recreo?" – les pregunte con esperanzas de que digieran que sí.

"Jajajaja….., esto es una broma o que, mira niñita nosotras somos las populares de la clase y si te dejáramos entrar a nuestro grupo es porque estaríamos muy desesperadas, además tú te has visto en un espejo.

"¿Qué hay de malo en mi vestido blanco?" – Les pregunte muy dolida.

"Por favor, ni siquiera vestiría a mi perro con eso" – Me dijo mientras se empezaban a reír de mi.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos hasta más no poder, mi estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos, yo ni siquiera sabía que les había hecho a esas niñas para que me trataran así. El resto de las clases fue fatal esas niñas habían puesto a toda la clase en mi contra y sinceramente hacían que yo me sintiera como pura basura, pero para mi suerte tía Sara había venido a recogerme y como prometo me llevo a Central Park a pasear, me compro un helado y estuvimos todo el día paseando a Sasha.

* * *

Toda la semana siguiente fue fatal, yo notaba cada vez mas como la clase me odiaba y yo seguía sin saber por qué y cómo en el los recreo yo siempre estaba sola empecé a llevarme mi cuaderno de dibujos y le pedí a la maestra que si me podía quedar en clase, algo a lo que ella dijo que sí. Estar dibujando me recordaba a los viejos tiempos en las islas, con todos mis amigos y lo mejor era que como en ese cuaderno tenia dibujos de ellos y de mi hogar me reconfortaba mucho – **"Les hecho tanto de menos" – **Pensé mientras miraba el dibujo que había hecho de todos mis amigos y las lagrimas empezaba a caer de mis ojos.

Por suerte el jueves pude quedarme en casa, ya que le dije a mama que me encontraba mal aunque fuera una mentira creo que ella se lo cello, pero sabía que estaba empezando a sospechar algo. Estuve todo el día pintando a Sasha ya que era lo único que me alegraba, hasta que decidí ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua pero en el camino escuche a mama hablar con alguien por teléfono y se le notaba muy preocupada, así que decidí quedarme en la escalera a escuchar a escondidas.

"No lo sé Sara, estoy muy preocupada por ella" – escuche decir a mama, estaba hablando con la tía Sara.

"¿Crees que le pueda estar pasando otra vez?"

"**No, mama está hablando de lo que me paso"**

"Dios Sara, si le vuelve a pasar otra vez yo me muero" – dijo mi mama mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"¡Como que no me ponga histérica!.., mi pequeña casi se muere por que se vio afectada por las discusiones que tuvimos su padre y yo, eso fue por lo que Robert y yo tomamos la decisión de separarnos.

"**Eso me rompe el corazón todavía más, yo no pienso dejar que mama** **sufra por mi otra vez, mañana iré a clase y no le prestare más atención a esos niños, yo no les hecho nada así que lo mejor será pasar de ellos" **– Pensé mientras me volvía a mi habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente fui a clase y como prometí no le hice caso a nadie, me entere gracias a las personas que hablaban en medio de la lección del maestro que una chica nueva había llegado y que al parecer el puesto que estaba al lado mío era el suyo pero estaba vacío porque había ido al médico y estaría de vuelta a la hora del recreo. Cuando empezó el recreo yo me quede en clase dibujando hasta que escuche unos pasos y mire a ver quién era.

"Hola soy Jake, ¿puedo ver que dibujas?" – Me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Claro" – le dije de forma alegre, ya que por fin alguien me dirigía la palabra pero por mi ilusión no vi que ese chico me había quitado el cuaderno de dibujos y de la nada había salido el grupito de las niñas esas que me habían hecho llorar el primer día.

"Ángela mira le quite su cuaderno" – Vi como el niño ese le daba mi cuaderno a esa niña.

"Dios per que dibujos tan feos, ¿quién te ha enseñado a dibujar un perro? – Me pregunto mientras se reía con el resto de niños.

"¡No es verdad, devuélvemelo!" – Les grite mientras corría para quitárselo pero el niño ese me empujo y yo acabe cayendo en el suelo.

Sentí que no podía hacer más así que acabe llorando.

"Mira pero si la niñita está llorando" – Me dijo Ángela.

Cuando me dijo eso serré los ojo porque no quería ver como se reían de mi hasta que escuche una voz que los callo a todos, pero yo seguí con los ojos cerrados.

"Devuélvele inmediatamente su cuaderno" – Escuche como esa voz me defendía – "Si no lo haces te las veras con migo"

"Mira piérdete que estos no son tus problemas" – Escuche como Ángela le dijo en un tono enfadado.

"Ohhh, claro que lo son y si no se lo das de una maldita vez niñata estúpida a todo tu grupito de idiotas le va a pasar algo muy malo" – Escuche que le dijo la chica empezando ya a perder la paciencia"

"Como te atreves a hablarnos así, te vas a enterar" – Escuche la voz de Jake esta vez.

"El que avisa no es traidor" - Fue lo último que escuche de ella.

Y de repente todo pasó muy rápido, escuche unos gritos de Jake y chillidos de los demás y al abrir los ojos vi que la chica esa estaba sentada encima de la espalda de Jake tirando de su brazo y el gritando con lagrimas en los ojos que parara.

"Tú te lo buscaste" – Le dijo mientras se volteaba hacia los demás –"Y tu niña será mejor que no intentes nada porque te rapo la cabeza entendido" – Vi como le gritaba a Ángela.

Pero de repente llego la maestra poniendo una cara de horror al ver lo que estaba pasando y nos mando a todos al despacho de la directora.

* * *

Había pasado un rato desde que fuimos al despacho de la directora, yo estaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y muy asustada porque habían llamado a mi madre. La directora había hecho pasar primero a Jake, Ángela y todo su grupito de amigos para hablar con ellos, hasta que la puerta se abrió y todos ellos salieron con una cara de horror y nos mandaron a entrar a mí y la otra chica que estaba sentada a mi lado.

"Muy bien jovencitas quiero que me contéis todo lo ocurrido, empiece usted señorita Rapp" – Vi como la directora miraba a esa chica y ella espero un momento y despues empezó a hablar.

"Pues vera directora yo estaba llegando del médico en la hora del recreo y cuando fui a dejar mis cosas en clase vi que esos niños estaban haciéndola llorar y pues yo no me iba a quedar parada hay viendo como ellos le hacían eso y creo que lo que viene a continuación ya se lo ha contado la maestra" – Dijo ella terminando sin más.

"Pues lo que me han contado sus compañeros contradice todo lo que usted ha dicho señorita Rapp"

"¡Que le han contado toda esa panda de retrasados!"

"¡Señorita Rapp!"

"Señora directora yo puedo contarle todo" – Dije.

"Muy bien, te escucho"

* * *

Y así fue, le conté todo lo ocurrido cuando llegue al colegio hasta lo de este día, pero entonces la secretaria toco la puerta i al entra dijo que nuestras madres ya estaba aquí.

"Muy bien a galas pasar" – Dijo la directora – "Chicas id a recoger vuestra cosas que yo hablare con vuestras madres"

Al salir pude ver a mi mama hablando con la secretaria, para mi suerte ella no me vio así que fui directa a clase a recoger mis cosas. Al entrar fui directa a recoger mis libros hasta que esa chica me hablo.

"Hey, esto es tuyo" – Me dijo mientras me daba mi cuaderno de bocetos con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" – Le dije con la primera sonrisa en todo el día.

"Sé que es una pregunta que no debería hacer, pero ¿me dejas ver tus dibujos"

"Claro" – Le dije mientras le entregaba el cuaderno y ella lo abría y empezaba a pasar las paginas.

"Gua, dibujas muy bien"

"Gracias y gracias por defenderme antes….." – Le dije pero no me sabía su nombre.

"Ohhh, tienes razón, no nos han presentado como debe ser, pus soy Tam, bueno, Tamara" – Me dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano.

"Yo Naminé, encantada Tamara"

"Igualmente, oye esta es otra pregunta algo rápida pero como las dos somos nuevas, ehhh, ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga Naminé?"

"¿Es una Broma?"

"Para nada, hablo muy enserio"

"Entonces eso sería fantástico" – Le dije llena de emoción y abrazándola ya que por fin tenía una amiga.

"Genial, ya que somos amigas me gustaría que me digas Tam o Tam Tam, como prefieras"

"Entonces tu a mi me puedes llamar Nam o Nami, como prefieras"

"¿Qué tal Nam Nam?"

"También me parece bien"

"Entonces somos Tam Tam y Nam Nam"

"Si" – Y tras decir eso las dos empezamos a reír.

"Creo que tenemos que ir nos ya que nuestras madres nos esperan"

"Tienes razón Tam"

"Venga vamos Nam"

* * *

Al salir de clase fuimos caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde nuestras madres estaban.

"Nam, cariño" – Mi madre fue directa a abrazarme – "La directora nos lo ha contado todo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque no quería que te preocuparas mas por mi mama" – Le dije intentando no llorar – "¿Estas enfadada?"

"No tesoro no lo estoy, además gracias Tamara por defender a mi hija" – Dijo mi madre mientras me soltaba y le daba un abrazo a Tam.

"No hay de que señora, estaba protegiendo a mi amiga" – Dijo Tam con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Tamara Rapp!, no te hagas la despistada" - tras escuchar eso vi como Tam se tensaba y se daba la vuelta para ver a su madre.

"Perdón mami por meterme en una pelea" – Dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza y corría a abrazar a su madre – "No quería defraudarte" – Vi como Tam decía eso mientras las lagrimas de sus ojos empezaban a brotar.

"Tesoro tu no me has defraudado, sabes que no me gusta que te metas en peleas pero lo hiciste para defender a una amiga tuya, no podría estar más orgullosa de ti"

"¡Mami!" – Dijo Tam mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su madre e intentaba para las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"Pero cielo tengo una pregunta, ¿Quién te enseño esa llave?"

"Ahhhh, fue la abuela"

"¡Tu abuela!, puff…, voy a tener que tener unas palabras con tu abuela para saber porque te enseña esas cosas" – Vi como dijo la madre de Tam dando un largo suspiro y poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.

"Hey Elizabeth, llevamos a esta niñas a comer un helado" – Vi como mi mama hablaba con la de Tam.

"Me parece buena idea Amelia"

"¿Se conocen?" – Dijimos Tam y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Claro, la madre de Tam y yo estudiamos en la misma facultad de medicina tesoro y también trabajamos en el mismo hospital" – Me respondió mi madre.

"¿Es cierto mama?" – Vi como Tam se lo preguntaba a su madre.

"Si Tam"

"Bueno, entonces a ¿qué heladería queréis ir?" – Pregunto mi madre

"A la de Central Park" – Dijimos las dos a la vez.

"Tú vas a esa heladería, eso es genial" – Me dijo Tam.

"Si, también lo es" – Le respondí muy alegre – "oye mama, como Central Park esta cerca de casa ¿podemos sacar a Sasha a pasear?" – Le pregunte poniendo ojitos de perrito.

"Claro tesoro"

"Sasha, ¿Quién es?" – Me pregunto Tam.

"Mi perrita"

"Además Naminé si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir con Tam esta noche en nuestra casa, total solo queda a un pasillo de distancia" – Me dijo la madre de Tam.

"Veras Nami, la familia de Tam se ha mudado a un apartamento en las misma planta que nosotras y si quiere quedarte yo no tengo ningún problema" – Me dijo mi madre.

"Genial" – gritamos Tam y yo de alegría.

"Bueno pues venga vamos a por os helados" – Dijo mi madre.

"Oye Nam" – Me dijo Tam

"¿Qué pasa?

"Creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad" – Me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y salíamos corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a los coches.

"Yo también lo creo" – Le respondí mientras reíamos hasta más no poder.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara este mini fanfic de cómo Tamara y Naminé se conocieron, si les a costado entenderlo le recomiendo que lean la historia que dije antes para que se les haga más fácil a demás eso que le ocurrió a ****Naminé cuando era pequeña solo sera des velado en Foward Unto Dawn así que si quieren saberlo tendrán que **leérselo . Muchas gracias espero sus comentarios.


End file.
